Knock You Down
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: A look at Jim and Spock's relationship K/S


**Knock You Down**

**Shelly's Note: Okay so my first K/S oneshot attempt....I think I'm better at giving advice because I don't think this came out very good.....I wanted to get this out of my system because this has been trying to get out of me ever since I heard Knock You Down by Keri Hilson after reading K/S fanfiction so this may be blah and I'm sorry for that...It's really short -.-**

Spock never thought he'd be one to fall in love. In fact, if someone had told him that one day he'd express the emotion of love, as openly as he does, a few years ago he would have told him or her that it is highly unlikely – down to the percent. Because a few years ago Vulcan was still in existence, and he was still supposed to get bonded to that the Vulcan woman that he was matched to at childhood, but like many of his people she had passed with Vulcan. His father didn't choose another mate for him and he was able to make his own choices.

Only his choices weren't what many would consider logical. It appeared he was embracing the human side of him and going with love rather than logic. As he didn't decide to pick a Vulcan woman to mate with, nor did he pick Uhura as would seem the next logical choice if they hadn't split, instead he picked Jim – his captain.

He never thought that someone so illogical could cause him such an emotional response. He made him feel, and that was something that very few people could really make him do. The human made him do things that were illogical and yet they felt right. Jim had him thinking ahead in life like what would happen if they were to bond and if it would be worth it to him and Jim not to have children. He thought about what Vulcan II and Starfleet would think about them, and more important what their parents would think.

"Good morning," Jim smiled at Spock as he turned toward him in his arms early in the morning.

Spock looked at him and he could help but smile back at him, in the only way that Spock could, which was an upward twitch of the lips, "Good morning, Jim."

He realized at that moment that he was in love and at that point, and it didn't really matter what others thought.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Jim never thought he'd stay on the ship during shore leave. However, as McCoy stood before him ready to leave, all he could say was no.

"You go ahead, I think I'm going to stay and play chess with Spock," Jim said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're kidding right?" McCoy asked. "You've seen the girls on this planet right? They are HOT and I mean hot as in on a scale of one to ten they are twenty and you want to spend the time we have to relax with Spock playing chess when you could come to a bar with me?"

"Yep," Jim smiled. "Sorry Bones." Jim gave him a quick pat on the back and walked towards Spock's quarters.

He knew he never would have shot down going to a bar full of hot girls had it been a few years ago. He used to go for any chance at any girls, and once he met McCoy they always started to go out together looking for girls, until Spock came along.

He didn't know how it happened, he didn't know how he fell for Spock, but he did. He found him interesting and he found that he wanted to know more about him and wanted to get an emotional response out of him again, and before he knew it he started spending more time with him, though they were more civil. It was as if talking with McCoy has slowly become replaced by playing chess with Spock.

All he really knew was that whatever made it happen it felt good while happening and wished he could make it happen sooner, so that he could have known that sooner in life.  
Spock didn't need him, and he didn't need Spock, they were both independent, which was part of what made them work so well. It made it so that they helped each other – though Jim had to admit that sometimes Spock's independence got in the way, as he would never tell Jim what was wrong.

As Jim walked into Spock's quarters for the second time that day, he looked at Spock and had to admit that Spock had done it – he'd knocked him down, made him fall in love and stopped his womanizing ways.

"Hey," Jim smiled.

"Hello Jim," Spock said as he set up for them to play chess.

In the end they both had ghosts in their pasts to get past if they wanted to let their love to make it in the long run. They were never the two that people would have pictured to be together, it just rather happened and they decided to go with it.

"Bones is pretty mad that I didn't want to go to shore with him," Jim said as he sat down.

"You didn't have to come here," Spock sat across from him.

"I know, I wanted to," he smiled. "I just wish he could understand why I wanted to."

Spock could see in Jim's eyes how much he wanted to tell the doctor and sighed, "If you think the doctor can keep a secret I see no reason why you couldn't tell him."

Jim let a smile that Spock could only describe as stunning, in his head, light up his face, "Really?"

"Vulcans don't lie."

Jim got up and sat on the Vulcan's lap as he grabbed his hand before kissing him.

"I love you," Jim smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Let's skip chess tonight," Spock said, making Jim smile even brighter.

**The End**


End file.
